Jane
Jane Dui Daisy is the youngest child of Luigi and Daisy, and is 8 years old. Ever since she was introduced to Rose, she has been interested in balloons along with Rose. In fact, when she wasn't even 3 yet, she was given the title of 'Balloon Princess.' This is also her nickname. She also shows traits from both her parents, as she hates losing, and likes Video Games, but is a little shy around most except Rose and Giani. She also really loves the color blue. Jane is © JacobH.5840. Biography Jane was born on May 7th in Sarasaland, being the last child of Luigi and Daisy. After she started walking, which was very early on, she was introduced to her cousin, Rose. They noticed some balloons in back while their mothers were talking, and became fascinated by them. When their mothers saw this, they offered them two P Balloons to try. Once they tried them, Jane and Rose loved them. They were introduced to Celisha Star on Jane's 7th birthday, and after Rose and her sisters left, Celisha gave Jane the power to turn into a balloon using her wand. This is where Jane and Rose started to become distant for a while. On Jane's 8th birthday, Celisha gave Jane an enhanced P Balloon block. After Jane tried it out, she felt bad for Rose, and sent Rose a package with two balloon power up blocks and a drink containing Celisha's magic. After Rose tried them out, she and Jane visited the next day. They restored their friendship completely, having a lot of fun. Soon after, Celisha's stepsister, Giani, heard that Rose and Jane liked balloons. When she asked them and revealed that she liked balloons too, she was invited to the group. They all had a lot of sleepovers afterward. When Jane got Giani's approval of one of these, Jane learned about Rose's true form with her tanooki ears and tail. After that, Jane got her true form revealed when she blew up a balloon, then let it blow back into her. What happened was it made balloon kitsuine ears and a tail pop out of her, and her skin was now made of Latex. When she, Rose, and Giani were planning activities for the next sleepover, Jane and Rose showed their true forms to Giani, who took it well. Jane has yet to tell her other family members. Physical Description Jane is 4' and 7" in height with blonde hair for some reason and blue eyes. Her hair is in a simple pattern and curves up when it reaches her neck. As for her dress, it features her favorite color, blue, and white. The central blue section is blue with the bottom emulating balloons, with several oval bottoms and small blue circles beneath them. Below these circles is a solid blue stripe. Her emblem is of course a blue circular balloon. Powers & Abilities Due to her balloon interest, she has magical control over balloons, similar to Daffi and Rose over flowers. Due to Celisha's magic, she has the ability to turn into a balloon. As for natural abilities, she is really good at blowing up balloons, and while she isn't one of the best, she is moderatly good at platforming video games. Jane sports outfit wiki image.png|Jane's main sports outfit